I'm Glad You're Back
by dksanm
Summary: Sherlock goes to see Molly when he returns. Missing scene from TEH


_'Oh my..' _

Turning around faster than she's ever turned before, it's confirmed. She just looks at him, not believing he's really there. She can't help but to smile. He smiles back at her.

"Hi.", she says, breathless.

"Molly." He sounds emotionless and if it weren't for the half smile gracing his face, she would've thought he'd be scolding her for being so reckless for not paying attention to her surroundings.

"You're back."

"Clearly."

"Well.. I mean, when?"

"Just today."

She can't wipe the stupid grin off her face. But considering he's still smiling himself, she thinks she's ok.

"You've seen John I take it?"

"I have."

"And how was it?"

"It left much to be desired."

She winces at that. "Right. Sorry.. Well I'm sure he'll come around. Just give him some time."

"Because 2 years wasn't enough..", he mumbles to himself.

"He thought you were dead Sherlock. If it were me, I would've fainted and then checked myself into a mental institution."

"Don't be stupid. You're not weak enough to faint."

She can't help but to smile. "Have you seen Mrs. Hudson?"

"Not as of yet..", suddenly his face drops and he looks a bit concerned, ".. come to think of it, she'll probably faint."

She laughs and when she looks back at Sherlock he's grinning again.

"What about Greg?"

"Who?"

"Lestrade."

"Oh yes. No not yet. I will tho, probably a bit later."

"He'll be glad to see you I know. And definitely no fainting that one."

"One can only hope," he looks over at the clock and then says, "You've finished your shift?"

"Uh, yes."

He looks back and nods and then continues to look at her. She's not sure what he's thinking but he's not moving or saying anything, so she turns back to her locker and gathers her things. She shuts it and when she turns around Sherlock is there, standing in the same position just looking at her.

"Right, well did you need to use the lab or anything?"

He shakes his head, "No."

"Okay, well I guess..", she points to the door and starts to walk off. Sherlock turns and starts to walk with her. Not really sure what's happening, Molly remains quiet and just continues to walk. The whole way out Sherlock stays two steps behind her. Once they get outside, she turns left heading towards the underground.

"Where are you going?"

She looks back at him completely confused. She points towards the sign, "Uh, the tube."

"Don't be ridiculous." And then throws his arm up and hails a cab. "This is faster and more convenient."

A cab pulls over faster than she can process what he's doing and the next thing she knows, he's holding the door open for her. She just nods her head, still confused as to what is actually happening.

"Right, yeah." And then she quickly gets in. Once she's in, she looks up at him to say thanks but before she can get a word out he says, "Well move over."

"What?"

"I refuse to sit facing the back. Move over."

She moves over and he settles in, shuts the door and then gives the cabbie her address. When he looks over at her, she's looking at him as if he's sprouted a second head.

"What is it Molly?"

She shakes her head quickly, "uh, nothing. It's, it's, uh, nothing." He narrows his eyes at her and then turns and looks out the window. They continue to ride in silence and soon enough, they are in front of Molly's flat.

Sherlock pays the cabbie,steps out and holds the door open for her. She climbs out and Sherlock closes the door and the cab pulls away. They both just stand there for a few seconds, or is minutes, they aren't quite sure. Sherlock clears his throat and then asks, "When is your next day off?"

"Uh, it's um, I'm, I'm off on Thursday."

He nods his head, "If its convenient, would you mind coming over to mine?"

She just looks at him completely confused.

"If it's inconvenient, would you mind coming anyway?", he says smiling this time.

"Yeah, of course."

After a few seconds of silence Sherlock looks down and then says, "Well I'll see you Thursday then. I plan to catch Graham before he leaves his office."

Molly doesn't say anything so Sherlock just looks at her, smiles and turns and begins to walk off.

"Sherlock?"

"Mm?"

He turns around and suddenly Molly's arms are around him, her cheek against his chest.

"I'm glad you're back," she says, but he feels it more than hears it because she's hugging him that tight.

He looks down at her, but only sees the top of her head. Slowly he brings his arms up and gently hugs her back. It's a bit awkward, but admittedly quite nice. "Me too," he mumbles to the top of her head.


End file.
